Día de Masacre
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Itachi no siempre planeó matar a su clan, hubo una razón detonante que lo obligó a realizar tremenda masacre.


Unas preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de muchas personas que estuvieron presentes el día que se descubrió que Itachi Uchiha había matado a todo su clan eran: Por que lo hizo

Día de Masacre.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y un horrible grito retumbó por toda el barrio Uchiha, espantando a los pobres pájaros que trataban de descansar tranquilos en los árboles de los alrededores.

-¡Itachi, levántate!- rugía Mikoto horrorizada por la hora que era.

El joven Uchiha pegó un bote sobre su cama y cayó al suelo al verse envuelto en un lío de sabanas. Se levantó con cuidado y en su desesperación de librarse de esa situación tan embarazosa, pisó mal doblándose un pie. Saltó sobre el derecho mientras intentaba una maniobra arriesgada para librarse de las mantas que le costó un gran golpe contra la pared.

Frotándose la zona adolorida caminó hasta el lavado para comenzar a asearse. Sasuke apareció de la nada rebasándolo mientras le sonreía, alcanzó la puerta del baño y la cerró con brusquedad mientras murmuraba:

-Lastima, llegué primero-

Itachi dio un suspiro de resignación mientras se dirigía a la sala dispuesto a esperar a que se desocupara. Se alejó con dirección al sofá y se tiró sobre él con intención de llamar nuevamente al sueño. Unos segundos luego, el moreno pegó un salto y ahogó un grito de dolor.

Fugaku entró en la habitación, desplegando el periódico y evitando botar su taza de te.

-No te sientes en el sofá, aun no he guardado mis instrumentos de trabajo- ordenó sin despegar los ojos del diario.

Itachi lo miró enojado pensando que su padre tendría unos puntos más en su lista negra. Aguantando los gemidos de dolor para no lastimar su ego, comenzó a desenterrarse la media docena de Kunais y Shurikens que se le habían clavado en la espalda.

Sasuke salió del baño canturreando y se alejó con dirección a la cocina. El Uchiha lo miró con reprobación y entró a los lavados. Tuvo que ser bastante tolerante para no gritar de furia por lo que vio adentro.

Las toallas estaban tiradas por todo el piso mojado, habían dejado los caños abiertos, su botella de perfume estaba vacía y, lo peor de todo, se habían acabado su shampoo especial.

- Mamá- exclamó viendo que su madre pasaba apurada por la puerta del baño- no hay shampoo.

-Lo siento Itachi, usa el otro- respondió apuntándole con el dedo donde se encontraba.

El moreno se acercó a tomarlo mientras su madre se alejaba a toda prisa para atender a Sasuke que rugía de hambre. Levantó la botella y se enfureció al percatarse que era un Shampoo para cabello rizo.

Después de despojarse de su pijama se metió a la ducha cuidando que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente. Se introdujo bajo el chorro disfrutando del masaje que le daban las gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo. De improviso, el agua se tornó fría y, mezclándolo con la temperatura bajo cero en la que estaban, a Itachi le parecía helada.

De la cocina la voz de su madre le llegó hasta los oídos.

-Itachi, báñate rápido que se va ir el agua caliente-

El Uchiha se quedó mirando al vació bastante extrañado por el día que le había tocado vivir.

Salió del baño completamente aseado y se dirigió hacia la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a realizar una misión de anbu. Se calmó un poco al pensar que comería Dangos, la gran especialidad de su madre. Se aproximó a la mesa a buscar su desayuno, en la mesa un plato vacío descansaba tranquilamente.

Comenzó a hurgar en cada rincón de la rectangular superficie por los dangos, al no encontrarlos se volvió hacia su madre que se encontraba lavando algunos platos.

-Eh…Mamá, algo anda mal.

- ¿Que pasa Itachi?- preguntó con dulzura Mikoto mientras volteaba preocupada.

- No hay dangos en mi plato.

- Se los debe haber comido Sasuke- susurró la mujer moviendo la mano como restándole importancia- hay Ramen en el refrigerador.

Hizo un gesto de asco pensando que solo una persona muy rara comería Ramen de desayuno. Después de meditarlo un rato se decidió por irse sin desayunar. Se alejó con dirección a la puerta después de haber tomado sus cosas y, poniéndose las sandalias, salió despidiéndose con un "me marcho".

Sentía un dolor en el pie y, tras haber caminado un buen trecho, se detuvo para averiguar lo que producía esa molestia. Después de haberse pasado un buen rato analizando hipótesis que iban desde una piedra hasta un jutsu ninja que le habría lanzado un enemigo, se percató de la razón del dolor: se había puesto las sandalias de Sasuke.

Sabiendo que si regresaba llegaría tarde, decidió seguir con su camino soportando valientemente la molestia. Aun no habiendo salido del barrio Uchiha y después de haber pisado un charco, se encontró con su tía que se le abalanzó en un apretado abrazo. Itachi trató de soltarse utilizando toda su fuerza pero siendo incapaz de lograrlo. Justo cuando ya creía que tendría que usar un Katon para librarse de ella, su tia lo soltó.

-Itachi, cada vez estas más guapo- exclamó la mujer- deberías juntarte más con mi hija.

- Estoy muy ocupado- susurró recordando que su prima era lo mas alejado del termino "una bella muchacha".

- Yo hablaré con tu padre para que se vean mas seguido.

- hmm

La mujer rió interpretando el sonido como uno de timidez cuando en realidad era uno de enojo y aburrimiento. Después de haber hablado por más de diez minutos y haber tenido que observar a la fuerza las fotos de su prima, fue libre de irse.

Pensando que llegaría tarde a su misión, subió a un tejado y se alejó saltando entre los árboles rumbo al bosque donde seria su lugar de reunión. Se alejó por entre la congestión de hojas y pasto. Cuando pasaba sobre un lago, la rama en la cual estaba pisando se vino abajo provocando que cayera entre las frías y cristalinas aguas. Nadando por su vida, Itachi salió a la superficie y se acercó a la orilla. Se puso de pie sobre el verde pasto mientras tosía botando agua por la boca.

Levantó la vista hacia el bosque y se percató que todos los árboles habían sido marcados con Kunais. Entre las palabras talladas había uno que destacaba por la cantidad: "S.U y N.U". En unos cuantos también bastante numerosos decía: "Naruto-kun…etto…tu m-me gu…gustas, H.H". Uno terrorífico recitaba: Orochimaru quiere tu cuerpo y por ultimo el menos cuantioso era el que decía: Jiraya busca chicas A1.

Pensando que podía ser alguna clase de clave, Itachi se alejó del lugar dispuesto a llegar donde su equipo para informarle de lo que acababa de ver.

Todos lo recibieron extrañados por las heridas y por lo empapado que estaba.

-Itachi será mejor que descanses, mandaré a Shisui solo a que complete la misión- exclamó el jefe Anbu mirando preocupado las heridas del Uchiha.

El moreno asintió con molestia mientras su amigo le sonreía orgulloso. Se marchó con dirección a su casa evitando pasar por el mismo lugar para no tener que encontrarse con las raras escrituras de nuevo.

Llegó a su casa bastante enojado aunque disimulándolo soberbiamente. No sabia porque razón pero en lo que iba del día no le había pasado nada bueno. Encima a la regresada se había dado de cara contra la puerta en su descuido y le dolía toda la nariz.

Se fue hacia el baño llevado por una de las necesidades primarias y se sentó en la tasa de baño a hacer su "negocio". Tomó una de las revistas que se encontraban a un lado y las hojeó sin mucho interés. Al percatarse que había acabado se volvió hacia un costado y lanzó un grito de furia y desesperación. Sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos y la furia se liberaba en forma de acciones. Entonces lo supo, tenía que matar a todos aquellos que hacían de su vida miserable, pero dejaría con vida a su tonto hermano menor para que luego cuando fuera en su búsqueda pudiera molestarlo a sus anchas. Todo esto lo supo cuando vio hacia un costado y se dio cuenta que algo importante faltaba, no había papel higiénico.

&

¿_Algún comentario? _¿_Me quieren encerrar en un sanatorio mental?. Díganlo en reviews xD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
